


Goodbye to Helwater

by cptnswnbrnes



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M, semi canon compliant, this is what happened and you can’t tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnswnbrnes/pseuds/cptnswnbrnes
Summary: This is just a short one-shot but I might add more to it later - I can’t get enough of them as a couple. If you want more of this particular fanfiction, let me know!!I’m also currently writing a novel-length fanfiction for this pairing, and I should be posting the first chapter soon, if anyone is interested. ☺️
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Goodbye to Helwater

“Ye dinna want me then?” Jame asked, trying to keep his emotions from spilling onto his face. 

John didn’t bother with that, however. His eyes were full of surprise and lust... no, not lust, love. His eyes were full of love. It made Jamie’s heart skip a beat.

“I should probably want you until the day I die,” John explained, “but do you really think that I would accept?” 

No, Jamie didn’t think that he would. He knew that John was a good man.

Jamie looked at him closely, his features soft, eyebrows raised, and his mouth was fallen so it gave John, who was usually much more studious, a look of confusion. Jamie managed to smile back and offer a hand. After holding his eyes for a few more seconds, John accepted, shaking it. 

His touch shocked Jamie through to his core, like a fire spreading through him. He didn’t know what to say, so he just continued to smile, placing his other hand over top of their joined ones.

Quicker than a thought could appear, Jamie broke eye contact to look at John’s mouth. He could see John’s raised brows burrow into confusion, but he didn’t have time to explain, lest either change their minds. Jamie quickly leaned in for a kiss, taking his free hand and using it to hold onto John’s face.

This felt different than what Jamie was used to, but, he realized, it wasn’t like he had kissed a lass in so long either. Jamie focused on every detail, trying to memorize every crevice under his touch, and every feeling he could sense. He could feel John’s stubble, and his lips were softer than any he had ever felt before. His skin was lightly wet with sweat, and his lips tasted salty from it. What Jamie really loved, thought, was that, this close, Jamie could smell the scent of spice on John. It drew him closer, and closer, until, in a moment of breathlessness, they separated. 

Jamie laid his forehead against John’s, breathing heavy. “And what if I did want you?” Jamie shocked himself with his words, but he felt relief at saying them. 

Apparently, John had trouble believing them too. He pulled away from Jamie in surprise, “What?”

“Aye, ye heard me, John.” Jamie tried to keep bravery in his voice, but he was already stepping away from John, embarrassed. This was the first time that Jamie had felt something like this in years, so he wasn’t sure how to process it.

Jamie stood there for a bit longer before he realized John wasn’t going to say anything else. He nodded, and turned on his heal, leaving John behind. 

“Do you?” Jamie heard John call once he walked a few feet away. He came to a halt, his heart racing. “You asked what if you did want me. Do you want me?”

“Aye,” Jamie answered, his eyes glued to the ground. 

Suddenly, Jamie was being pushed against the nearest tree. John’s hands were on Jamie’s face, and his body’s weight was laying against him. The act surprised Jamie, but he wasn’t frightened. He trusted John with his entire being. Jamie’s heart was racing, and nerves were on end, but it wasn’t because of fear or anger, it was because, for some inexplicable reason, John hadn’t yet closed the distance between their mouths. “Jamie Fraser, are you certain?” 

Taking it upon himself, he leaned forward to kiss John, hoping that John would take that as an answer. Jamie felt like they were the only two people in the world, and, if John wasn’t sure that Jamie wanted this yet, he used his arms to hold on to him, his hands to keep him close. Jamie was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot but I might add more to it later - I can’t get enough of them as a couple. If you want more of this particular fanfiction, let me know!!
> 
> I’m also currently writing a novel-length fanfiction for this pairing, and I should be posting the first chapter soon, if anyone is interested. ☺️


End file.
